


Unbeirrbar

by AleaThoron



Series: Die Macht der Erinnerung [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon compliant incl. HBP, Gen, Humiliation, Marauder-Ära, Memories, Psychological
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleaThoron/pseuds/AleaThoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dies ist der zweite Teil einer vierteiligen Serie, die aus vier One-shots besteht. Die Ausgangsbasis für jede Geschichte ist identisch (Severus Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung), wird jedoch für jede einzelne Geschichte aus den unterschiedlichen Perspektiven der Hauptpersonen erzählt. Die vier One-shots sind zwar inhaltlich miteinander verlinkt, können jedoch auch unabhängig voneinander gelesen werden.</p><p>Summery: Prequel zu "Der GAU" – Lily trifft eine weitreichende und folgenschwere Entscheidung</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbeirrbar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NickTessFan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NickTessFan).



**Titel** **:** Unbeirrbar

 **Serie:** Die Macht der Erinnerung

 **Haupt-Charakter** **:** Lily Evans

 **Neben-Charaktere:** Severus Snape, James Potter, Sirius Black, OFC

 **Pairing:** none

 **Warnungen:** Marauder-Ära, Canon compliant incl. HBP, Humiliation, Memories, Psychological

 **Genre:** One-shot, General

 **A/N:** Dies ist der zweite Teil einer vierteiligen Serie, die aus vier One-shots besteht. Die Ausgangsbasis für jede Geschichte ist identisch (Severus Snapes schlimmste Erinnerung), wird jedoch für jede einzelne Geschichte aus den unterschiedlichen Perspektiven der Hauptpersonen erzählt. Die vier One-shots sind zwar inhaltlich miteinander verlinkt, können jedoch auch unabhängig voneinander gelesen werden.

Diese Serie ist ein Geschenk für meine beste Internet-Freundin NickTessFan.

 **Beta:** Ganz großer Dank geht an Phoenix, die zwar hier keinen Account hat und im RL meine Kollegin ist, die jedoch der Meinung war, ich sollte die Story hochladen.

 **Summery:** Prequel zu "Der GAU" – Lily trifft eine weitreichende und folgenschwere Entscheidung 

 

 **Unbeirrbar** by AleaThoron

**23\. Juni 1978**

Lily Evans war die glücklichste Hexe unter der Sonne. Heute Abend, während des Abschlussballs, waren all ihre Kleinmädchenträume in Erfüllung gegangen. Ihr strahlender Prinz hatte mitten auf der Tanzfläche um ihre Hand angehalten und sie hatte Ja gesagt. Sie betrachtete mit glänzenden Augen den Ring an ihrem Finger, ein antikes Erbstück, wie James ihr erklärt hatte, das in seiner Familie von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurde. Von allen Seiten waren die Gratulanten herangeströmt, selbst die Lehrer – allen voran Professor Dumbledore – hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sie beide von Herzen zu beglückwünschen.

Dass keiner der Slytherins zum Gratulieren gekommen war, überraschte sie nicht wirklich. Stattdessen hatten sie hasserfüllte Blicke voller Feindseligkeit und Abneigung geerntet. Doch auch das wunderte sie nicht. Die zumeist reinblütigen Hexen und Zauberer aus Slytherin würden niemals verstehen, wie ein ebenfalls reinblütiger Zauberer eine Muggelgeborene zur Ehefrau wählen konnte.

Abgesehen davon galt sie als Kämpfer für die Seite Dumbledores – ein weiterer Grund für ihre Anfeindung. In wenigen Tagen würde sie endlich dem Orden beitreten dürfen, wie Professor Dumbledore ihr versprochen hatte, und damit offiziell auf der Seite des Lichts gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger kämpfen, und das machte sie stolz. Ihr Blick schweifte unwillkürlich hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch. Auch wenn niemand offen darüber sprach, so war sie selbst jedenfalls fest davon überzeugt, dass der Großteil dieser Slytherin-Abschlussklasse bereits jetzt mit dem Dunklen Mal gezeichnet oder auf dem besten Weg dorthin war.

Nur einer hatte nicht einmal aufgeschaut, hatte sie überhaupt keines Blickes gewürdigt: Severus. Er hatte den Kopf tief gesenkt, so dass seine Haare wie ein Vorhang vor sein Gesicht fielen. Auch wenn sie es nicht einmal vor sich selbst zugeben und den Gedanken sofort abschütteln wollte, es schmerzte ungewollt, selbst nach all dieser Zeit. _> Er war einmal mein bester Freund …<_, erinnerte sie sich bedrückt. _> Nein, ich will nicht daran denken!<_ Doch zwangsläufig kehrten ihre Gedanken zum Ende ihres fünften Schuljahres zurück, zu ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung, die sich tief in ihre Erinnerung eingebrannt hatte.

 

**09\. Juni 1976**

Lily saß zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen in ihrer Lieblingsecke im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Theresa Tulip und Roxanna McNamarra kicherten leise vor sich hin, während sie immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu den vier beliebtesten Jungen von Gryffindor, wenn nicht der gesamten Schule, hinüberwarfen. Nun ja, zumindest, wenn man Pettigrew dazuzählte, obwohl dieser weder besonders ansehnlich, noch magisch besonders talentiert war. Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, was die drei anderen Jungs an ihm fanden, ihr jedenfalls lief jedes Mal ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, wenn sie sah, wie gebannt er an jedem Wort hing, das James Potters oder Sirius Blacks Mund verließ, und den Boden unter den Füßen der beiden anbetete. Als wären die beiden Götter …

Lupin dagegen war für Lilys Geschmack viel zu introvertiert. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, in all den Jahren mehr als ein paar Worte mit dem zurückhaltenden, oftmals kränklich aussehenden Jungen gewechselt zu haben. Er war so etwas wie der ruhende Pol der Gruppe, versuchte oftmals, die anderen zurückzuhalten oder zu vermitteln, wenn die beiden anderen Tunichtgute ihre Streiche wieder einmal übertrieben hatten und die Sache aus dem Ruder lief. Doch was immer man auch über diese Viererbande sagen mochte, die vier Jungen hielten zusammen, als ob sie durch ein unsichtbares Band zusammengeschweißt wären, wobei Potter und Black als Anführer angesehen werden mussten. Sie waren es, die all den Unsinn ausheckten und dann die anderen gnadenlos mitzogen.

Die ersten Jahre hatte sie James und Sirius einfach nur für Blender gehalten. Beide stammten aus reichem Hause, waren reinblütig und besaßen einen ganz besonderen Charme, der ihnen die Herzen der Menschen zufliegen ließ, gleichgültig welche Streiche auch immer sie ausheckten. Beiden war ebenfalls eine gehörige Portion Arroganz und Angeberei zu eigen, die sie selbst immer abgestoßen hatte. James besaß noch dazu eine grausame Ader, manchmal jedenfalls – und besonders, wenn es um Severus Snape ging.

 _> Sev …<_ Sie seufzte innerlich. _> Nein, sie wollte nicht mehr an ihn als **Sev** denken. Der Junge, den sie unter diesem Namen gekannt hatte, war für sie vor ein paar Stunden gestorben. <_ Ohne, dass sie es wollte, schweiften ihre Gedanken einmal mehr zu der Begebenheit vom heutigen Nachmittag zurück.

Nachdem sie heute Vormittag ihre praktische OWL-Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste abgelegt und die theoretische am Nachmittag geschrieben hatte, war sie gemeinsam mit ihren beiden Freundinnen hinunter zum See gegangen, um den Stress des Tages mit einem ausgelassenen Bad abzuwaschen. Noch etwas mehr als eine Woche voller Prüfungen und der Hogwarts-Express würde sie alle nach Hause zurückbringen. Schon jetzt freute sie sich auf Zuhause, auch wenn Petunia wieder herumnörgeln und sich irgendwann schmollend zurückziehen würde.

Für einen Nachmittag nach den Prüfungen war es merkwürdig leer am See, doch das Gejohle hatte sie bereits von Weitem gehört. Dagegen hatte sie erst sehen können, was sich abspielte, nachdem sie aus dem Schatten der Bäume getreten war, die an dieser Stelle den Großen See umgaben. Eine Menschentraube aus Schülern aller Jahrgangsstufen hatte sich um James und seine unzertrennlichen Freunde gebildet, während Severus kopfüber und hilflos mitten in der Luft hing.

Einmal mehr hatte ihre Loyalität gegenüber Sev gewonnen, als sie versuchte, James dazu zu veranlassen, von ihrem besten Freund abzulassen. Doch es war das letzte Mal gewesen, denn seine Antwort: _»Ich brauche keine Hilfe, schon gar nicht von einem Schlammblut wie der!«_ , war der Tropfen, der den Kessel zum Überlaufen brachte.

Schon seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Hogwarts hatte sie kein gutes Gefühl gehabt, wenn es um Severus ging, eigentlich bereits seit der Sorting-Zeremonie. Sie wusste, dass Severus sich nicht gewünscht hatte, in das Haus Slytherin einsortiert zu werden. Er hatte ihr im Hogwarts-Express erzählt, dass er hoffte, aufgrund seiner Liebe zu Büchern, seiner Intelligenz und seinem Ehrgeiz, so viel und so ambitioniert wie möglich zu lernen, in Ravenclaw zu landen. Doch es war anders gekommen und ihre Freundschaft hatte – am Anfang besonders wegen der Häuser-Rivalität – darunter gelitten.

Im Gegensatz zu ihr, die in Gryffindor wundervoll aufgenommen worden war und schnell Freunde gefunden hatte, hatte Slytherin das offensichtlich verwahrloste Kind aus ärmlichem Hause nicht gerade mit offenen Armen empfangen. Der Einzige, der sich nach ein paar Wochen des einsamen, verheulten, schmuddeligen Jungens angenommen hatte, war der damalige Präfekt, Lucius Malfoy, gewesen. Ob dies jedoch ohne Hintergedanken geschehen war, wagte Lily inzwischen zu bezweifeln. Malfoy hatte sich erst für Severus interessiert, als dieser wirklich außergewöhnlich große Begabung für alles, was mit einem Zauberstab zu tun hatte, und ganz besonders für Zaubertränke zeigte. Er war es auch, der Severus die ersten Schritte in Richtung der Dunklen Künste führte.

Sicherlich, Sev hatte immer eine dunkle Ader gehabt, aber das war nicht auf Brutalität oder Gefühlskälte zurückzuführen, sondern den Lebensverhältnissen geschuldet, unter denen er aufgewachsen war. Die meiste Zeit, die sie ihn kannte, hatten blaue Flecken oder Striemen seinen Körper geziert, die er erfolglos, allerdings deshalb umso verzweifelter zu verbergen suchte. Er war häufig unglücklich, beinahe depressiv, konnte seinen inneren Schmerz nicht wirklich nach außen lassen und schlug manchmal deshalb blindlings um sich. Er hatte jedoch einen guten Kern … _> Sonst hätte ich mich doch niemals auf eine Freundschaft mit ihm eingelassen …<_

Sie zuckte zusammen, als jemand sie plötzlich am Arm berührte. Roxanna schaute sie missmutig an. »Du merkst aber auch gar nichts mehr, oder?«, stellte sie gekränkt fest.

Lily musste sich erst in der Gegenwart wieder zurechtfinden. »Was meinst du?«, fragte sie dann mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

»Du hast nicht 'mal gemerkt, dass ich aufgestanden bin«, antwortete ihre Freundin vorwurfsvoll. »Ich war eben vorn, um nachzuschauen, was das für ein Krach ist. Dieser schmierige Idiot hämmert draußen schon die ganze Zeit gegen das Portrait der Fetten Dame. Er will unbedingt mit dir reden. Ich habe versucht, ihn zu vertreiben, aber …«

Lily rollte nur mit den Augen. »Was ist an einem 'Nein!!!' eigentlich nicht zu verstehen?«, fragte sie, an niemanden speziell gewandt, während sie aufstand. Erst jetzt hörte sie bewusst den Lärm, der von der Passage herüberdrang und dazwischen immer wieder ein verzweifeltes »Lily …«

Auch wenn sie nach außen hin völlig ruhig wirkte, begannen ihre Hände zu schwitzen, und sie hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Diese Auseinandersetzung, die ihr nun bevorstand, hätte sie gern vermieden, doch es führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, eine Freundschaft zu beenden, die über so viele Jahre gegen alle Interventionen von außen und jede Form von Missbilligung Bestand gehabt hatte.

»Fall' bloß nicht um!!!«, rief Theresa ihr hinterher, als sie schon halb an der Tür war. _> Ihr habt überhaupt keine Vorstellung, wie schwer es mir fällt, diese wenigen Schritte bis zur Tür zu gehen. Ich will nicht mit ihm reden! Ich will ihn nicht sehen!<_, dachte sie. Sie hielt einen Moment inne. > _Aber ich weiß, dass ich daran wohl kaum vorbeikomme. <_

Kurz bevor sie die Stelle erreichte, an der die Fette Dame automatisch die Passage freigab, wenn man aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in die anderen Teile des Schlosses hinaus wollte, blieb sie stehen. Die Geräusche, die durch die Tür klangen, waren nicht sonderlich verheißungsvoll, doch genau das, was sie erwartet hatte. Sie hatte ganz bestimmt nicht vor, den Durchgang zu öffnen, um sich dann Severus Auge in Auge gegenüberzusehen. Zu groß war ihre Angst, zuguterletzt doch schwach zu werden. Und das durfte und wollte sie nicht.

Sie wappnete sich mental gegen die weinerliche Stimme ihres ehemals besten Freundes aus Kindertagen und die echten Tränen, die sich dahinter verbargen, wie sie wusste. »Was willst du noch, Severus?«, fragte sie durch die geschlossene Tür, ihre Stimme selbst in ihren eigenen Ohren hart und kalt.

»Bitte, Lily, bitte, verzeih' mir doch!«, bettelte er unter Tränen.

»Lass' mich in Ruhe! Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben«, entgegnete sie kategorisch.

»Ich hab' das doch nicht so gemeint. Es tut mir so leid, Lily, bitte …«

»Du hast es sehr wohl so gemeint. Schließlich hast du bereits vorher jeden hier in Hogwarts, der von Muggeln abstammt, so genannt.«

»Aber das sind doch die anderen, nicht du. Ich würde dich nie verletzen wollen …«

»Vorhin hast du nur ausgesprochen, was du wirklich über mich denkst, Severus. Wie ich mich dabei fühle, kümmert dich einen Dreck!«

»Nein, Lily, das stimmt nicht! Es ist mir egal, dass du von Muggeln abstammst. Ich war so wütend, hab' mich so erniedrigt gefühlt.«

»Ach, und darum glaubst du, du kannst einen anderen ebenso verletzen? Oder wolltest du dich nicht viel lieber vor deinen Slytherin-Freunden profilieren – ihnen zeigen, dass dir unsere Freundschaft nichts mehr bedeutet, damit sie dich richtig in ihren Kreis aufnehmen, noch tiefer da reinziehen … Das ist es doch, was du willst!«

»Das ist nicht wahr. Meine Slytherin-Freunde haben nichts damit zu tun. Es ist alles nur die Schuld von Potter … Du weißt doch, wie sehr er und seine Freunde mich drangsalieren. Die haben mich derartig in die Enge getrieben …«

»Schieb' nicht immer die Schuld auf andere, Severus! James hat dich nicht gezwungen, dieses unverzeihliche Wort auszusprechen. Das warst du ganz allein. Schließlich gehört es zu deinen Lieblingsworten und du benutzt es doch ständig.«

»Ich hab' nicht gewusst, was ich da sage. Bitte, verzeih mir doch!!! Ich war außer mir, hab' nur noch rot gesehen. Wenn ich es nur rückgängig machen könnte … Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun … Das, was Potter da abgezogen hat … das war alles zuviel, es ist mir einfach über den Kopf gewachsen! Du musst das doch irgendwie verstehen.«

»Daran gibt es nichts zu verstehen. Ich hätte alles verziehen, aber nicht dieses Wort.«

»Es tut mir so leid, Lily. Bitte, glaub mir doch!« Sein Flehen wurde immer eindringlicher.

»Das interessiert mich nicht mehr! Genauso wenig wie unsere Freundschaft! Ich habe nichts anderes von dir erwartet. Früher oder später musste es so kommen.«

»Es war nur ein einmaliger Ausrutscher. Das wird nie wieder vorkommen. Ich schwöre es, Lily! Auf meinen Zauberstab!«

»Verschwinde endlich! Geh zu deinen Freunden, die genauso denken wie du. Von mir hast du nichts mehr zu erwarten. Verschwinde!!!«

»Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen. Du bist doch meine Freundin! Lily …!!!«

»Es ist vorbei! Du kannst dir unsere Freundschaft in deine fettigen Haare schmieren. Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben!«

»Du bist doch die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben. Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach so von mir abwenden. Verzeih mir, Lily, bitte, verzeih mir doch!«, wimmerte er.

Doch sie blieb hart. Ihre Stimme war eisig, als sie sagte: »Versuch' niemals wieder, mich anzusprechen. Lass' mich endlich in Ruhe, Schniefelus!« Auch ohne dass sie ihn von Angesicht zu Angesicht sah, konnte sie Severus beim Gebrauch seines verhassten Spitznamen zusammenzucken sehen. Das war das Ende ihrer Freundschaft. Unwiderruflich.

Sie hörte, wie vor der Tür etwas Schweres wimmernd zu Boden fiel, hörte Severus' lautes, verzweifeltes Weinen, eine Verzweiflung, die ihr eigentlich ans Herz gehen sollte, die sie jedoch jetzt merkwürdigerweise vollkommen kalt ließ. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass es ihr unendlich schwerfallen würde, diese Freundschaft zu beenden. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Nichts hatte sie berührt – weder sein Flehen oder seine Worte oder seine Verzweiflung, noch hatte es ihr Mühe bereitet, den Spitznamen auszusprechen, den Sirius ihm schon kurz nach ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts vor fünf Jahren verpasst hatte. Einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob das wirklich die Lily Evans war, die sie geglaubt hatte zu sein – doch da war keine andere Gefühlsregung mehr, außer enormer Erleichterung. Sie hatte sich entschieden.

»Lily …«, hörte sie ihn durch die geschlossene Tür erneut verzweifelt rufen, doch sie ignorierte es. »Lily …«

 _> Nein, es ist vorbei!<_ Als sie sich umdrehte, spürte sie jedoch, dass ihre Füße sich wie Blei anfühlten. Langsam und schwerfällig ging sie zur Treppe hinüber, die zu den Schlafsälen führte, stieg hinauf und verkroch sich dann in einer dunklen Ecke ihres Bettes, nachdem sie die Vorhänge zugezogen hatte. Sie musste einige Zeit mit sich und ihren Gedanken allein sein, brauchte etwas Abstand von dem, was gerade geschehen war. Sie schlang die Arme um die angezogenen Knie. _> Dieses Wort hat so weh getan … < _

 

**23\. Juni 1978**

_> Und doch … Zwei Herzen schlugen damals in meiner Brust<_,erinnerte sie sich.Lily hatte zu jener Zeit wirklich geglaubt,dass das Zerbrechen ihrer Freundschaft sie vollkommen kalt ließ. Jetzt jedoch, mit zwei Jahren Abstand, wusste sie, dass sie sich damals nur absolut leer gefühlt hatte. Taub. Ohnmächtig.  

Sie hatte in jener Nacht instinktiv eine Entscheidung getroffen, eine Entscheidung, die weitreichend und folgenschwer gewesen war, über deren Gründe sie sich jedoch erst viel später bewusst geworden war und die nicht nur mit Severus und diesem unsäglichen Wort zu tun hatten, sondern weitaus mehr mit ihr selbst. 

Sie hatte ihn trotz all seiner Fehler gemocht. Sie hatte es geliebt, mit ihm zu lernen, da er unkonventionell war und häufig neue Wege beschritt. Er hatte ihr die Schönheit von Magie nahegebracht.

Wenn es sogar heute noch auf eine unerklärbare Weise schmerzte, dass er ihr nicht gratuliert hatte …

Ohne dass sie es wollte, kehrten ihre Gedanken tief in die Vergangenheit und zu den damaligen Ereignissen zurück.

 

**09\. Juni 1976**

Sie hatte die Bettdecke an sich herangezogen und hielt sich wie eine Ertrinkende daran fest. Langsam rollte eine Träne ihre Wange hinunter, doch sie bemerkte es nicht.

Severus war seit ihrem neunten Lebensjahr ihr Freund gewesen. Sie hatte ihn auf dem Spielplatz kennengelernt, nicht weit von der Wohnung ihrer Eltern entfernt. Er war es gewesen, der ihr zum ersten Mal logisch erklären konnte, warum diese haarsträubenden Dinge geschahen, wenn sie Angst hatte oder wütend war, die nicht geschehen dürften, und für die sie sich als Freak fühlte. Er war derjenige gewesen, der ihr die ersten Zaubersprüche gezeigt hatte, lange bevor ihre Briefe kamen. Weil sie – sowohl ihre Muggel-Eltern, als auch sie selbst – sich trotz aller Unterstützung durch Professor McGonagall vor dem Unbekannten fürchteten, hatte Severus sie und ihre Eltern in die Winkelgasse begleitet, wo sie mit ihm zusammen ihren Zauberstab und all die anderen magischen Dinge kaufte. _> Oh Merlin, wir sind beide mit so vielen Hoffnungen und Erwartungen nach Hogwarts gegangen.<_

Doch schon im Hogwarts-Express hatten sich die ersten Probleme mit James Potter und Sirius Black ergeben, die sie allerdings nicht sonderlich ernst genommen hatte. Schnell hatte sie alles vergessen, da es um sie herum so viel Neues zu entdecken gab. Severus und sie hatten Hogwarts gemeinsam erkundet, sie hatte mit ihm zusammen gelernt und gelacht, sie hatten sogar zusammen ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht. Doch die Probleme hatten sie sehr schnell wieder eingeholt, viel stärker und mit geballter Kraft.

Severus wurde von James und seinen drei Freunden schikaniert und drangsaliert, wo und wann immer diese die Gelegenheit dazu fanden. Fast immer gingen die ersten Sticheleien von James oder Sirius aus – meistens hänselten sie ihn wegen seines Aussehens – die sich zu Feindseligkeiten auswuchsen, um dann in richtigen, am Anfang unbeholfenen Zauberstab-Duellen zu enden, bei denen Severus oftmals den Kürzeren zog und im Krankenflügel landete. _> Schniefelus haben sie ihn genannt …< _Sie schüttelte sich innerlich. _> Wenn ich an die Verletzungen denke …<_

Über die Jahre hinweg waren die Auseinandersetzungen immer schlimmer und vor allen Dingen gefährlicher geworden. Lily konnte nicht verstehen, was die beiden Marauder dazu veranlasste, dermaßen gnadenlos gegen Severus vorzugehen. Beide – James und Sirius – waren zu gleichen Teilen Rädelsführer, einer unerbittlicher als der andere, als ob sie sich gegenseitig zu übertreffen versuchten. Das schlimme daran war, dass es häufig so zu sein schien, als ob sie dies einfach nur zur gegenseitigen Belustigung und zum Zeitvertreib machten.

Merkwürdigerweise ließen ihnen sowohl die Professoren als auch der Schulleiter alles durchgehen oder sahen darüber hinweg, egal wie schwerwiegend die Streiche waren oder auf wessen Kosten sie gingen. Es schien so, als ob sie sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand sogar köstlich darüber amüsierten, besonders, wenn es sich bei dem Opfer um Severus handelte. Severus dagegen konnte tun, was immer er wollte, er bekam keinerlei Anerkennung von ihnen – es sei denn im Unterricht bei Slughorn.

Doch obwohl er in Zaubertränken mit Abstand der Beste war, ging auch ihr Zaubertränke-Professor nicht so weit, ihn in seinen Slughorn-Klub aufzunehmen. _> Es muss zermürbend für ihn sein<_, dachte sie.Severus hatte für Slughorn außer seiner außergewöhnlichen Begabung absolut nichts zu bieten – keine berühmte Familie, keine Beziehungen, aus denen sich Kapital schlagen ließ, keine kleinen Geschenke, die das Wohlwollen sicherten. _> Er ist einfach zu arm und zu unbedeutend.< _Dagegen hatte der Slytherin Slughorn an ihr einen Narren gefressen, obwohl sie aus einer Muggel-Familie stammte und ebenfalls keine Kontakte zu bieten hatte.

Sie jedenfalls hatte immer alles von Severus haben können, egal, was es war, und manchmal – nur manchmal – hatte sie das bewusst ausgenutzt. Sie hatte ihn dann besonders nett angelächelt, hatte über seinen schmuddeligen Ärmel gestrichen oder ihm einen ganzen Nachmittag in ihrer Gesellschaft versprochen. Er hätte ihr dafür sein letztes Hemd gegeben. Wenn sie ihn in den ersten beiden Schuljahren darum gebeten hatte, dann hatte er auch keine Probleme damit gehabt, denjenigen zu verhexen, auf den sie böse war. Und er hatte die darauf folgende Strafe immer klaglos akzeptiert. Sogar, wenn im Nachhinein über Umwege irgendwie herauskam, dass sie die Anstifterin gewesen war, wurde sie nicht nachträglich dafür bestraft. Und er hatte immer über die wirklichen Umstände, die dazu geführt hatten, dass er Mitschüler verhexte, wie ein Grab geschwiegen. Genauso wenig hatte er sich jemals darüber beschwert, dass sie ihn ausnutzte. _> Er war mein Ritter, wenn auch ein Ritter in ziemlich verbeulter Rüstung.<_

Severus war ihr bester Freund gewesen, vielleicht auch, weil er der Erste aus der magischen Welt gewesen war, den sie kennengelernt hatte, der sie gewissermaßen bei ihren ersten Schritten in einer fremden Welt an die Hand genommen und vor dem Fallen bewahrt hatte. Sie hatte bis heute – allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz – an dieser Freundschaft festgehalten, auch wenn sie voller Sorge und in letzter Zeit sogar misstrauisch beobachtet hatte, wie sich Severus über die den letzten fünf Jahre verändert hatte.

Es war ein schleichender Prozess gewesen. Die dunkle Ader, die aufgrund seiner häuslichen Umstände schon immer bestand und vielleicht auch von der Seite seiner Mutter her ererbt war, veränderte sich zu etwas wirklich Dunklem, je länger er sich im Einflussbereich erst von Lucius Malfoy und dann von den anderen Slytherins befand. _> Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ein Reinblüter wie Lucius Malfoy – Lord Malfoy, um genau zu sein – an einem kleinen Halbblut wie Severus gefunden hat, den er doch eigentlich aufgrund seiner Abstammung bereits verachten müsste. Möglicherweise hat er das magische Potential gesehen, das in Severus steckt, und ihn auf diese Art für Voldemort gewinnen wollen<_, dachte sie traurig. Doch Malfoy musste, nachdem er selbst graduiert hatte, seine Slytherin-Freunde irgendwie dazu gebracht haben, sich mehr und mehr mit Severus abzugeben.

Sie seufzte schwer auf. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, wenn sie sich noch ein wenig mehr Mühe gegeben hätte, hätte sie Severus aus diesem Einfluss befreien können, der in den letzten Monaten immer stärker geworden war. _> Ja, vielleicht, wenn ich es **wirklich** gewollt hätte. <_ Doch ihre Aktionen waren halbherzig gewesen, wie sie genau wusste, zumindest, was die letzte Zeit betraf. Sicher, sie hatte immer wieder gegen seine Slytherin-Freunde gewettert, hatte versucht, seine immer offensichtlicher werdende Begeisterung für die Dunkle Künste zu dämpfen, doch nicht mit der allerletzten Konsequenz.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie plötzlich Stimmen hörte, die sich dem Schlafsaal näherten. Ihre Freundinnen schienen es aufgegeben zu haben, im Gemeinschaftsraum länger auf sie zu warten. Sie hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete und wieder schloss und dann Schritte, die näher kamen.

»Bist du okay, Lily?«, fragte Theresa leise.

Lily räusperte sich. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihr ihre Stimme gehorchen würde. »Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung. Macht euch keine Sorgen«, antwortete sie dann, ohne die Vorhänge zu öffnen.

»Sei froh, dass du ihn los bist. Andere Mütter haben hübschere Söhne.« Sie hörte Roxanna über ihre eigenen Worte kichern.

»Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!«, setzte Theresa im Brustton der Überzeugung hinzu. »Versuch', wenigstens ein bisschen zu schlafen. Er ist es nicht wert.«

Das war jedoch nur ein frommer Wunsch. Lily hörte, wie sich die Schritte entfernten und war nun wieder mit ihren Gedanken allein. Nein, sie hatte ihn nicht mit der allerletzten Konsequenz von seinem Weg abgehalten. Und das hatte Gründe. Gründe, die sie sich selbst nur ungern eingestand.

Einer davon – allerdings nicht der Hauptgrund – war, dass sie sich seit dem Ende der Weihnachtsferien in Severus' Gegenwart zunehmend unwohl fühlte. Dies lag nicht an seinem schäbigen Äußeren, nein, daran nahm sie keinen Anstoß, schließlich war sie seit Jahren daran gewöhnt, sondern an seinem befremdlichen Verhalten. Er hatte schon, seit sie ihn auf dem Spielplatz kennengelernt hatte, wie eine Klette an ihr gehangen, doch bisher hatte sie sich immer in seiner Aufmerksamkeit gesonnt. Sie hatte sich bewundert und gemocht gefühlt, nein, geradezu vergöttert, und sie hatte nie genug davon bekommen können.

Im Gegensatz zu Severus hatte sie zu Beginn ihres ersten Schuljahres in Hogwarts sehr schnell neue Freunde gefunden, junge Hexen und Zauberer mit einem gleichen oder ähnlichen Hintergrund wie sie. Sie erfuhr als Muggelgeborene eine große Akzeptanz und wurde von ihren reinblütigen und halbblütigen Klassenkameraden regelrecht an die Hand genommen, um sie in die ihr neue, unbekannte Welt einzuführen. Nur eines störte die neue Eintracht. All ihre Freunde – und nicht nur jene aus ihrem eigenen Haus – sahen, je mehr Zeit verstrich, die Freundschaft zu Severus mit zunehmender Skepsis.

Die Wenigsten hatten sich die Mühe gemacht, Severus einen zweiten Blick zu schenken. Sie sahen den ärmlich gekleideten, weinerlichen Jungen mit den fettigen Haaren, der von Potter und seiner Bande nur 'Schniefelus' genannt wurde, und lehnten ihn rigoros ab. Diejenigen, die sich zu Anfang neutral verhielten, wurden von ihm brüskiert, wenn sie versuchten, ihm nach auf beiden Seiten kläglich gescheiterten Duellversuchen zu helfen. _> Dann, wenn er mit Worten, und manchmal auch mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes, blindlings um sich schlug. So wie heute …< _Sie blinkte eine weitere Träne weg.

Was Lily jedoch am meisten unterschätzt hatte, war das Ausmaß der Häuser-Rivalität in Hogwarts, insbesondere zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Schon in den ersten Wochen zeigte sich, dass es zu den kompliziertesten Dingen gehörte, eine Freundschaft aufrecht zu erhalten, die ausgerechnet über diese seit den Gründerjahren zementierte Häusergrenze hinweg ging. Doch ihr wurde auch sehr schnell bewusst, warum es speziell diese Feindschaft zwischen diesen beiden Häusern gab. _> Das beste Beispiel ist Severus selbst<_, dachte sie traurig.

Damals, auf dem Spielplatz, war Severus nicht übermäßig gemein gegenüber Petunia gewesen, weil sie _nur_ ein Muggel war. Selbstverständlich hatte er gestichelt und sie verspottet, wenn sie versuchte, die Zaubersprüche nachzuahmen, die Severus mit dem abgebrochenen Zweig einer Buche so souverän demonstrierte – und natürlich versuchte ihre Schwester genau das. Doch der Spott war nur halbherzig, ohne wirkliche Bösartigkeit. Hier in Hogwarts veränderte sich das. Auch dies war ein schleichender Prozess gewesen, doch er war nicht aufzuhalten. Und auch hierbei spielte der Einfluss seiner Slytherin-Hausgenossen eine große Rolle.

Je mehr Ablehnung er erfuhr, nicht nur von den Schülern aus den anderen Häusern, sondern auch von den Lehrern, je öfter er von Potter und Black drangsaliert wurde, umso mehr schloss er sich über die folgenden Jahre seinen Hausgenossen an und übernahm langsam deren Wertvorstellungen – zumindest nach außen hin. Was er wirklich über Muggel und Muggelgeborene dachte, konnte sie nicht sagen, doch der Einfluss der Reinblüter aus Slytherin war mächtig und Severus relativ einfach zu manipulieren, wenn man die richtigen Knöpfe kannte, die man drücken musste.

 _> Gib ihm ein Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit, ein wenig Sympathie und zeige Respekt vor seinen Fähigkeiten…<_ Ja, auch sie kannte diese Knöpfe und hatte sie oftmals zu ihrem Vorteil genutzt. Doch im Gegensatz zu anderen hatte sie Severus ehrliche Freundschaft entgegengebracht.

Seine Faszination für die Dunklen Künste nahm allerdings immer größere Dimensionen an, sein Vokabular wurde – was Beschimpfungen von Muggelgeborenen betraf – immer drakonischer, während seine ohnehin schon spitze Zunge immer schärfer und sein Sarkasmus immer dunkler wurde. Sein beständiger Umgang mit Reinblütern, die als Anhänger Voldemorts galten, und deren reinblütige Anschauungen hatte zur Folge, dass viele ihre Freunde immer entschlossener versuchten, sie von Severus fernzuhalten; sie versuchten, sie unauffällig daran zu hindern, sich mit ihm zu treffen oder auch nur mit ihm zu reden. Gerade Theresa und Roxanna verteufelten ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit. Oftmals fühlte Lily sich hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrer Loyalität zu ihrem besten Freund und dem Wissen, dass ihre anderen Freunde nicht ganz so Unrecht hatten.

Ihrer beider Freundschaft bekam die ersten Risse, bis sie kurz vor diesem schrecklichen Ereignis aus Lilys Sicht schließlich wirklich auf der Kippe stand.

 _> Schlammblut …<, _hallte seine Stimme und dieses unverzeihliche Wort erneut in ihren Ohren wider.

 _> Doch … ist es wirklich sooo unverzeihlich?<_, fragte eine kleine bohrende Stimme in ihrem Kopf. _> Ist es nicht in Wirklichkeit so, dass du schon seit einer Weile nach einer Möglichkeit suchst, diese Freundschaft zu beenden?<_

Lily schüttelte vehement den Kopf, als ob sie damit diesen Gedanken mit aller Macht vertreiben wollte, doch er ließ sich nicht so einfach verscheuchen. Sie dachte an die letzten Monate zurück. Seit den Weihnachtsferien konnte sie das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass sich irgendetwas an ihrer Freundschaft zu verändern schien. Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten, doch diese reichten aus, um sie erst mehr und mehr zu verunsichern und dann zu beunruhigen. Irgendwann nach den Ferien hatte sie fast gänzlich die Fähigkeit verloren, seine Stimmungen und Handlungsweisen relativ präzise einzuschätzen – und das machte ihr richtig Angst.

Als sie ihm am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertag auf dem Spielplatz ihr Geschenk überreicht hatte – ein silbernes Messer zum Zerschneiden von Zaubertrank-Zutaten – hatte er sie so eigentümlich angesehen. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie bewusst wahrnahm, dass er sich verändert hatte. Sicherlich, sie waren beide älter geworden, waren auf dem besten Weg, den Kinderschuhen zu entwachsen, doch noch nie zuvor hatte er sie auf diese Art und Weise angeschaut. Es war geradezu unheimlich. Sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er sich mehr von ihrer Freundschaft versprach, mehr wollte als das, was sie im Augenblick zu geben bereit war.

Kurze Zeit danach, kurz nachdem sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren, wurden diese Blicke häufiger und sie registrierte eine Intensität darin, die eigentlich ihr Ego streicheln sollte. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall – sie fühlte sich zunehmend unwohl dabei. Es komplizierte die Dinge noch weiter und warf Fragen auf, die sie sich eigentlich gar nicht stellen wollte, weil sie noch nicht bereit dazu war, die Antworten darauf zu finden.

Doch die Situation änderte sich nicht dadurch, dass sie sie ignorierte. Sobald Severus glaubte, dass sie es nicht bemerken würde, beobachtete er sie unverblümt. Und nicht nur das. Er versuchte, immer mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, und köderte sie damit, nach ihrer Meinung zu fragen, wenn er wieder einmal Veränderungen oder erwägenswerte Verbesserungen an den Zaubertränken in ihrem Lehrbuch vornahm. Sein Zaubertränke-Schulbuch der fünften Klasse trug bereits jetzt an den Seitenrändern und auch zwischen den Zeilen überall Anmerkungen in seiner engen, spinnenartigen Handschrift.

Nun ja, wie sie zugeben musste – ab und zu ließ sie sich damit ködern.

Das waren die Momente, in denen sie dann wieder die alte Nähe zu Severus spürte, zu dem Jungen, den sie seit Jahren kannte. Da war er wieder, dieser Enthusiasmus, das Leuchten in seinen Augen, wenn er über Veränderungen und Verfeinerung an altbewährten Zaubertränken sprach, wenn er ihr zeigte, welche Variationen er gefunden hatte. _> Er hat mir erzählt, er träumt von einer eigenen Apotheke, von Forschungen … Ja, das wäre das Richtige für ihn, bei seinem Talent für Zaubertränke!<_

Doch gerade in diesen Momenten der Nähe spürte sie auch, dass es da noch etwas Neues, Unbekanntes in ihrer Beziehung gab. _> Zumindest von seiner Seite aus. Da ist etwas in seinem Blick …<_ Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sie nicht mehr nur als beste Freundin sah, sondern als Frau, dass eine Art … Begehren in seinem Blick lag. Noch nicht unbedingt diese Art von sexuellem Begehren, sondern eher in der Art von Besitzdenken. _> Du bist meine Freundin und kein anderer hat ein Anrecht auf dich … Ja, etwa in dieser Art spielt es sich in seinem Kopf ab – so glaube ich wenigstens.<_

Nicht nur, dass Lily sich für einen eventuelle richtige Beziehung einfach noch viel zu jung fühlte, nein, es waren andere, weitaus schwerwiegendere Bedenken, die sie zurückhielten. Sie glaubte inzwischen zu wissen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte, sich mehr von ihrer Freundschaft versprach, mehr wollte. _ >Will ich wirklich eine Beziehung, die über Freundschaft hinausgeht? Mit Severus?<_, hatte sie sich schon mehrfach selbst gefragt, ohne jedoch eine Antwort darauf zu geben. Ja, sie hatte Angst vor dieser Antwort, da sie tief in sich spürte, dass davon auch der weitere Verlauf ihrer Freundschaft abhängen würde.

Für einen Augenblick sah sie nicht nur das Bild von zerwühlten Laken vor sich – sie konnte spüren, wie sie rot wurde, als sie an 'ihr erstes Mal' mit dem Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw dachte – sondern auch ein Phantasiegebilde von Severus, der ein kleines Mädchen mit dicken schwarzen Locken, die sich über ihren Rücken ergossen, an der Hand hielt und mit ihr zu 'ihrem' Spielplatz ging. Sie konnte das Gesicht des Kindes nicht erkennen, hörte nur, dass das kleine Mädchen lachte. Neben den beiden lief eine junge Frau, die Ähnlichkeit mit ihr selbst hatte, auch wenn ihre Haare buschiger und nicht ganz so dunkelrot, sondern eher bräunlich mit einem leichten rötlichen Schimmer waren. Lily schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf, um die lästigen Bilder zu vertreiben.

Doch wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie sich diese Antwort längst gegeben. Nachdem ihre Freunde aus Gryffindor wieder einmal über Severus und seine schäbige Kleidung, die er trug, das immer schmuddelige Aussehen und seine fettigen Haare lästerten und Black ihn öffentlich mit seiner viel zu großen, krummen Nase hänselte, hatte sie sich vor einigen Wochen dazu durchgerungen, diese Frage wenigstens sich selbst gegenüber mit einem aufrichtigen Nein zu beantworten. Severus würde mit Sicherheit darüber hinwegkommen und sich irgendwann eine Hexe suchen, die besser zu ihm passte als sie. Und sie selbst würde sich ihre Zukunft in der magischen Welt nicht durch ihn verbauen.

Jetzt, nach fünf Jahren in der magischen Welt, wusste sie, dass sie mehr vom Leben erwartete, als Severus ihr würde geben können. Immer und immer wieder hatte sie sich vor ihrem geistigen Auge vorgestellt, wie eine Zukunft mit ihm aussehen würde: in ärmlichen Verhältnissen, mit einem Schwiegervater, der trank und nicht davor zurückschreckte, seine Familie mit Worten und Fäusten zu terrorisieren. Sie wusste seit Jahren, dass häusliche Gewalt bei den Snapes an der Tagesordnung war, dass sich die Situation von Jahr zu Jahr sogar noch verschlimmert hatte. Nicht, dass sie Severus zutraute, ihr gegenüber gewalttätig zu werden, aber …

Dazu kamen die ärmlichen Verhältnisse, in denen sie vermutlich leben würden. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es Severus trotz seiner außergewöhnlichen magischen Fähigkeiten, wenn es um Zaubertränke ging, wenigstens zu einem gewissen Wohlstand bringen würde. Apotheker oder Freiberufler in diesem Metier wurden nicht reich, zumindest nicht auf legalem Weg. Ob sie für immer damit würde leben können, in der Winkelgasse bummeln zu gehen und sich nur die wenigsten Wünsche erfüllen zu können … nein, das wusste sie nicht.

Und es gab noch etwas, das ihr sogar noch größere Sorgen bereitete: Severus' Freundschaft zu seinen Slytherin-Mitschülern, die als Muggel- und Muggelgeborenen-Hasser galten. _> Wenn ich mir Evan Rosier, Travers, Avery Jr., Selwyn, Barty Crouch Jr. oder Regulus Black so anschaue, mit denen er immer herumhängt …<_, dachte sie schauernd. Viele waren schon von ihrer Abstammung her dazu bestimmt, sich Voldemort anzuschließen. Voldemorts Aufstieg zur Macht zeichnete sich bereits jetzt wie eine dunkle Wolke am Horizont ab. Lily hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass die ersten von Severus' Freunden noch während ihrer Schulzeit freiwillig das Dunkle Mal nehmen würden, dass viele von ihnen nur darauf zu warten schienen. Sie waren es, die Severus immer näher an die Dunklen Künste heranführten, ihn ermutigten und in seinem Weg bestärkten. In dieser Hinsicht befürchtete Lily zunehmend Schlimmes.

Aus diesen Gedanken heraus schossen ihr plötzlich zwei weitere Fragen durch den Kopf. _> Ziehst du ihn heute überhaupt noch als Freund in Betracht? Könntest du dir vorstellen, ihm nach einer gewissen Zeit doch noch zu verzeihen?<_ Ihre Schultern sackten herunter, als sie zum ersten Mal der ungeschminkten Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen musste.

Für einen Moment zog sie hochmütig eine Augenbraue nach oben. Mochte Severus auch noch so magisch begabt sein, im Umgang mit seinen Mitmenschen war er ein absoluter Blindgänger – in jeder Beziehung. Diese Sache heute war für sie _die_ Möglichkeit, aus einer ihr seit längerem lästigen Verbindung auszubrechen, in der es kaum noch Gemeinsamkeiten gab und die sich eigentlich schon lange selbst überlebt hatte. _> Diese Chance werde ich mir nicht nehmen lassen.<_, dachte sie trotzig.

Nachdem sie hier in Hogwarts auf andere junge Hexen und Zauberer getroffen war, hatte sie Severus nicht mehr wirklich gewollt – als Kinder- und Jugendfreund, zum Teil, als Sprungbrett in die ihr unbekannte und manchmal unheimliche magische Welt, ja, aber nicht mehr. Die Zeiten, als sie ihn wirklich gebraucht hatte, waren lange vorbei, und es schien, dass er ihr inzwischen sogar mehr schadete als nützte. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich hier in Hogwarts längst etabliert, war aufgrund ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten respektiert und bei Mitschülern und Lehrern dank ihrer fröhlichen, aufgeschlossenen Art beliebt, nun ja, ähem, sogar umschwärmt.

Auch ihre Haltung zu den vier unzertrennlichen Freunden hatte sich ganz langsam gewandelt. Sie, die Potter aufgrund seines exorbitanten Geltungsbedürfnisses, seiner Überheblichkeit und Selbstherrlichkeit all die Jahre abgelehnt hatte, ertappte sich nun dabei, dass sie manchmal, wenn sie hoffte, dass niemand sie beobachtete, verstohlene flüchtige Blicke in Richtung James Potter warf, da gerade James sie zu faszinieren begonnen hatte. In den letzten Monaten war sie sogar so weit gegangen, dass sie sich bei kleineren Eskapaden, die nicht gegen Severus gerichtet waren, ein Lächeln nicht mehr verkniff.

Vielleicht war es unbewusst geschehen, dass sich ihre Einstellung zu Severus und den Maraudern verändert hatte, doch sie hatte sich verändert. Und nun, nach dieser Unverschämtheit, war sie nicht mehr bereit, sich weiterhin mit ihrem ehemals besten Freund abzugeben. _> Severus ist ganz allein schuld<_, dachte sie eigensinnig und reckte das Kinn.

Lily seufzte. Es war inzwischen tiefste Nacht. Sie öffnete die Vorhänge, kletterte aus dem Bett und kehrte noch einmal in den inzwischen menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, um ihre vergessenen Sachen zu holen. »Lily …«, hörte sie vor der Tür ein leises Wimmern. Sie blieb wie paralysiert stehen und wartete, bis der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren abklang. Ihr wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, dass sie einen Teil ihrer Vergangenheit für immer verloren hatte.

 

**23\. Juni 1978**

_> Seit jenem Tag und diesem schrecklichen Wort hat sich alles verändert<_, dachte sie. War sie vorher bereits beliebt und umschwärmt gewesen, so war sie – nachdem es sich herumgesprochen hatte, dass ihre Freundschaft mit Severus zerbrochen war – plötzlich absolut populär und stand nun eigentlich ständig im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Gerade die Marauder konnten von ihrer Gesellschaft nicht genug bekommen. Mit jedem vergehenden Tag schloss sie sich immer enger den vier jugendlichen Zauberern an, plänkelte mit ihnen herum und lachte offen über die Streiche von Potter und Black.

Sie hatte seit jenem verhängnisvollen Ereignis selten einen Gedanken an Severus verschwendet. Erst heute, auf ihrer Abschlussfeier, war ihr bewusst geworden, dass das, was sie damals getan hatte, zu einem gewissen Teil unfair gewesen war. Sie hatte nach jener Nacht, als sie durch die verborgene Tür zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum seine Entschuldigung rigoros abgelehnt hatte, nie wieder mit ihm gesprochen. Es war zum Teil Halsstarrigkeit gewesen, die sie dazu veranlasste, doch überwiegend war dieser Umstand auch dem Gefühl geschuldet, dass sie davon überzeugt war, die einzig richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

Die ersten Monate nach ihrem Bruch mit Severus war sie sogar so weit gegangen, James und Sirius mit Informationen über ihren ehemalig besten Freund zu versorgen, die ihn besonders tief treffen würden, damit diese ihre Streiche noch gezielter darauf ausrichten konnten, ihn bis ins Mark zu demütigen. _> Das war meine kleine persönliche Rache für ein unverzeihliches Wort, auch wenn es nicht sonderlich nett gewesen ist. Aber diese Beschimpfung war auch nicht nett<_, dachte sie dickköpfig. Irgendwann jedoch interessierte er sie nicht mehr.

Dagegen begann James sie immer mehr zu interessieren und zu faszinieren. Von ihm ging, je älter er wurde, eine immer größere Aura von Einfluss und Macht aus, wie nur beträchtliche Vermögenswerte, eine respektable Abstammung und ein gewisses Charisma sie formen konnte. Sie hatte – anfänglich sehr diskret und lediglich unterschwellig, später jedoch ungemein bewusst – mit ihm geflirtet und war nicht davor zurückgescheut, ihr Aussehen, all ihre weiblichen Reize und ihre magischen Fähigkeiten gekonnt einzusetzen, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

Dann, gegen Ende ihres sechsten Jahres, hatte ihr Plan die ersten Erfolge gezeigt, als James Potter ganz offen begann, um sie herumzuschleichen und sie zu umwerben. Wären ihr solche Dinge von Severus' Seite ausgehend unangenehm gewesen, so machte es ihr bei James absolut nichts aus – ganz im Gegenteil. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Gegenwart begehrenswert und attraktiv. Er war, wenn man ihn näher kennenlernte, sehr intelligent, amüsant und äußerst charmant, besaß einen subtilen Sinn für Humor und verfügte über große magische Fähigkeiten. Dazu kam, dass er – genau wie sie – ein entschiedener Gegner Voldemorts war.

Ja, vielleicht war es unfair gewesen, doch sie hatte aufgrund dieser Entscheidung – Severus fallenzulassen – den Weg zu dem Leben eingeschlagen, das sie sich wünschte. Ihre größte Chance, all ihre Träume zu verwirklichen, eröffnete sich, als James und sie im siebten Schuljahr beide zu Schulsprechern ernannt wurden und sie sich ihren eigenen Gemeinschaftsraum im Gryffindor-Turm teilten, von dem zwei identische Schlafzimmer, verbunden durch ein gemeinsames Bad, abgingen – wie eine kleine gemeinsame Wohnung. Hier, in ihrem kleinen Reich, entwickelte sich über die Zeit eine tiefe Liebe – von beiden Seiten aus.

Severus dagegen war fast völlig vergessen. Zumindest bis heute Abend, als sie endlich ihren heißersehnten Ring am Finger trug. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihrem ehemalig besten Freund und den vier Maraudern hatte sich seit dem Ende des sechsten Schuljahres noch weiter verschlechtert, wenn man überhaupt noch von einem Verhältnis sprechen konnte. Sie konnte nur erahnen, dass es irgendwann am Ende des letzten Schuljahres zwischen ihnen zu einer schwerwiegenden Auseinandersetzung gekommen sein musste, denn niemand von ihnen hatte auch nur ein Wort darüber verloren. Alle schwiegen eisern, so sehr sie auch nachbohrte. Selbst James schüttelte nur unwillig den Kopf, wenn sie ihn darauf ansprach. _> Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass etwas geschehen sein muss, und zwar etwas wirklich Gravierendes.<_

Nein, sie wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Sie konnte die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen, und selbst wenn sie es könnte, würde sie es nicht tun. Severus stand nun auf der anderen Seite, daran gab es für sie keinerlei Zweifel. Er war seinen Slytherin-Hausgenossen auf die Dunkle Seite gefolgt, war mit Sicherheit einer jener, die bereits jetzt das Dunkle Mal trugen. Der Außenseiter von damals, der er sogar in seinem eigenen Haus gewesen war, war nun fest im Kreise von Reinblütern mit reinblütigen Anschauungen etabliert und schien sich dabei wohlzufühlen. _> Er hatte so hochfliegende Pläne… Eine eigene Apotheke, Forschungen … Wo sind sie geblieben? Will er das alles wirklich den Dunklen Künsten opfern?< _Damals hatte Severus mehr von ihr gewollt als Freundschaft, dessen war sie sich inzwischen ganz sicher. Und sie war froh darüber, dass alles anders gekommen war.

Als sie die Augen hob, begegnete ihr Blick ihrem zukünftigen Mann, der sie voller Liebe anlächelte. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und führte sie zurück auf die Tanzfläche, auf der ihr größter Traum vor wenigen Minuten Wirklichkeit geworden war.

Was die Zukunft bringen würde, wusste sie nicht. Für diesen einen Abend wollte sie jedoch vergessen, wie dunkel die Zeiten waren. Voldemorts Aufstieg zur Macht schien nun nur noch eine Frage der Zeit zu sein.

 

**Finite Incantatem**

Kassel, im Juli 2012

 

 

 **A/N:** Die einzige schriftstellerische Freiheit, die ich mir genommen habe, ist die Bezeichnung "Lord Malfoy" für Lucius.

 

 


End file.
